


Story Hour

by LizAnn_5869



Series: Blue, Gold and Silver [19]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Babyfic, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy love sweetness, Gen, Kid Fic, Mummy!Rose, Parents, daddy!Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 02:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13354317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizAnn_5869/pseuds/LizAnn_5869
Summary: Story time with the Doctor and his daughter Anna.





	Story Hour

**Author's Note:**

> For doctorroseprompts drabble prompt “Zebra.” As usual, couldn’t keep it to 100 words.

Of course, Anna Charlotte Tyler is a genius, even at the tender age of two. She is the daughter of the Doctor and Rose Tyler, so how could she be anything but amazing?

So the Doctor reads to her: physics and mechanics and recreational maths, and she hangs on every word. He reads her history sometimes and then tells her what _really_ happened and they all have a good laugh.

But sometimes, Anna tells him, “Not numbers, Daddy!” and the Doctor pulls out one of the books from her more conventional toddler book collection. Rose loves it when he reads those books to her, because he invents voices for all the characters. His Eeyore-voice is particularly entertaining.

Tonight, his grin is goofy and he sounds completely daft as he reads _On Beyond_ _Zebra_ to his daughter, whose belly laugh is just as enchanting to hear as her husband’s silly voice. 


End file.
